


Just in the Neighborhood

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stops by Angelo's. Just in the neighborhood, you know.</p><p>A double drabble, set post-TRF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2014 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #27 - **Dish of the Day: Focus on food in some way in your work.**
> 
> Uhm, so there's a mention of food? Plus a side order of angst.

"Doctor Watson!" 

"Hello, Angelo." John managed a wan smile and extended his hand as the big man came over. "I was just in the neighborhood."

In the neighborhood for the last time, packing up his things at Baker Street. Saying good-bye.

Angelo was looking at him with eyes full of sympathy, and John braced himself for condolences on his 'boyfriend.' But Angelo simply shook his hand and said quietly, "It's good to see you." 

He led John to a table in a quiet corner, removed the extra place setting, didn't bring a candle. Nothing to remind John of their 'first date.'

Except, of course, everything did. 

John tried, but most of the lasagne was still on his plate when he finally got up from the table, defeated. Angelo refused to take his money, and John was too tired to put up even a token protest.

"I don't believe a word of it, you know," Angelo said. "All those things they've said about Sherlock being a fake? Not one bloody word." He engulfed John in a brief but fierce hug. 

John swallowed. "Thanks," he managed.

"Come back anytime, Doctor Watson," Angelo said, and John nodded. They both knew it wouldn't happen.


End file.
